Eclare: A Forever Love
by GodIsLove148
Summary: Eclare love story. based on degrassi but 100 % my version and thoughts. i reference from basic things from it though. enjoy!


_hey guys! I'm new to fanfiction but i LOVE EClare.. like ALOTTTT. totes obsessed. so yeah. i hope this isn't tooo boring for a first story.. but yeah. i love eclare. and degrassi. im SOOOO depressed and bored cause it doesnt come back until October... BOOOOO. sooo thats me! (: hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review so i know that its worth continuing or not.. THANKS(: _

Eclare: A Forever Love.

Chapter 1: 

_Eli's POV-_

My english teacher Ms. Dawes, is about to assign english partners. I looked over at the girl that sat in the desk

next to me. Clare Edwards. _Damn. I hope we get assigned to work with eachother. _I thought. She is so beautiful. Wait. What am i thinking? Clare Edwards would never fall for a guy like me. The freak who wears nothing but black and eyeliner? no fucking way. But I still couldn't stop staring at her. I snapped out of it when Ms. dawes said my name.

"Eli Goldsworthy? ... you'll be partnered with.. ah! Clare!" yess! Clare turned around and smiled. i smiled back, not being able to stop looking into those piercing blue eyes of hers. it was like they put me into some kind of trance. This would finally give me a reason to talk to her! Plus, she's an amazing writer. I can tell because of the big "A" I see on every one of her assignments. I myself, also get good grades in this class. Matter of fact, this is the ONLY class i'm good at. I just love writing and creating stories. Must be something me Clare have in common. I stopped smiling when the bell rang, which meant the end of class. I got up and walked out of room and for the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking Clare. It was kind of getting rediculous. I mean I didn't even know this girl who was consuming my every thought. I had to stop thinking about her. Besides, there's really no chance of her feeling the same way that I do.

_Clare's POV-_

It was 4 hours after english class and I still couldn't stop thinking about my new english partner, Eli Goldsworthy. Just thinking about him made my heart skip a beat. I've had a crush on him ever since the first day of school. I saw him walk in the class, dressed mysteriously in all black looking like he couldn't care less about what anyone thinks about him. he was so sexy.. But of course he would NEVER like a girl like me. Even though i just recently got laser eye surgery, my confidence didn't exactly boost. How could such a sexy, confident guy ever go for someone so self consious like me? He wouldn't. Although i was thrilled we got partnered up in english, I couldn't help but be nervous considering I had no idea how i was going to talk to him. Just looking at those green eyes of his made me speechless.

When the final bell of the school day rang, I hurried out of my geometry class to my locker to meet my bestfriend, Alli. She knew all about my little crush on Eli, and although she didn't quite understand why i felt this way, she supported me one hundred percent. That's exactly why she was my bestfriend.

"Alli! Guess what! Guess what!" i yelled, uncontrollably smiling from ear to ear.

"What!? What!?" she asked, totally confused and kind of mocking my excitement.

"Eli and I are english partners! Ms. Dawes assigned us together! Isn't that amazing?!"

kind of disappointed that the news wasn't as exciting as she anticipated it to be, she was still really happy for me. She knew how much i like him.

"yeah! I'm so happy for you! Now you can finally talk to him! This is perfect!" she said.

" i know right!?" i said, trying to sound confident but deep down nervous as hell to actually try and have conversations with him. This had to be the best AND worst thing that could possibly happen. Of course more good than bad, but still.

Alli was so happy for me, she gave me a hug and whispered "go get 'em tiger!"

i was extremely confused. What was she talking about? And then i understood.. He was walking towards us. All of a sudden, Alli was gone and I was standing all by myself when he finally reached me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey!" was sadly all i could get out..

An awkward moment passed and then he finally said, "So.. I'm really psyched about us being partners in Dawes' class. I think you're an amazing writer."

"uh, thanks! you're not so bad yourself." I said smilng. Wow. He actually talked to me! and gave me a compliment!

He smiled back and said, "Well, I've gotta go but I'll see you in 3rd period tomorrow?"

i was sad he couldn't stay and talk more but all i played it cool. "yeah. see you later!" and with that, he walked away. Just by a little conversation like that, I was beyond happy.

The rest of the night, he was all i could think about. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow! I went to bed at 8:30 because i figured the earlier i fell asleep, the earlier i get to see Eli!

_Eli's POV-_

After rehearsing what i should say to her. I finally got up the courage to talk to her. My heart was beating so fast, I swear Clare saw that it was about to jump out of my chest.. That night, I laid down in my bed trying to fall asleep. But of course my thoughts of Clare stopped me from succeeding. Why was she taking over my thoughts like this? oh well. I don't mind.

I finally fell asleep that night only to dream about her.

The next morning, I had this new found energy that I've never had before. I suddenly couldn't wait for school to start because that meant seeing Clare.

I was convinced that this was going to be one great fucking day!

end of chapter 1.. REVIEWS?!


End file.
